Pink Champagne
by Catandhercupcakes
Summary: Ok so really this isn't a Victorious story, it's just a little project using Ariana Grande as my main character. It's how she came up with her song Pink Champagne. It's really good I promise.


Pink Champagne

(I own no one and nothing except the idea for the story!)

Ariana sat in her favorite café gently swirling the glass of water sitting on the table in front of her. She needed a new song by the end of the month or else her agent would be all up in her business…and no one wanted that. Her new album Daydreamin came out in September and she wasn't even close to being done yet. Ariana groaned setting her forehead on the glass table, "I am so screwed." She mumbled to herself blowing a piece of soft brown hair away from her face. Ari sighed tapping the end of her pencil on the table, "I need inspiration." She said under her breath looking at the blank writing pad in front of her. The bill was placed on the table causing Ari to look up from her thoughts. Inside the bill folder was an advertisement for wine, beer and champagne. Ari took the slip of paper in her fingers looking over it quickly, there was a large picture of pink, bubbly champagne in a glass. "Hmm…pink champagne?" Ariana mumbled tucking the ad in her writing pad and leaving some money before swinging her purse over her shoulder and walking out the door.

"Pink champagne…pink and purple, purple rain. Pink champagne in the purple rain." Ariana mumbled to herself writing the words down before shutting the pad and tucking the pencil behind her ear. "Good, one line down…10 million more to go." She grumbled sarcastically to herself as she walked down the street the cars and busses rushing by at fast speeds. Ariana walked for a mile or so until she sat down on a park bench and took out the pad again. "Pink champagne in the purple rain…" The girl looked up seeing an ad for the art museum on the side of a bus, it was of a really pretty mosaic with the words MAKE IT POP WITH THE NEW HOLLYWOOD ART MOSAIC EXIBIT scrawled across it. The pop star turned her head to one side, "Champagne…pop…make it pop like pink champagne." Ariana smiled, she asked for inspiration and she was getting it. The girl scribbled the words down before placing the pad back in her purse and getting up. "Make it pop like pink champagne in the purple rain." Ariana recited looking through the windows in shops, there were always neat things displayed in windows. The girl stopped however while looking at a cool tourist calendar displayed behind the glass of a window. The picture was of LA bathed in light, a small quote scrawled in pretty cursive letters at the bottom. PAINT THE CITY IN YOUR OWN WAY, NEVER SEE THE SAME AS SOMEONE ELSE. Ariana smiled before pulling out her pad and pencil, "Gunna paint, paint, paint, the city." She wrote quickly with the other words she had written down already. The girl smiled, this was going to be a good afternoon. Ariana was pulled from her thoughts by the singing of her phone, she pulled the electronic out of her pocket placing it to her ear.

"Hello?" Ari asked laying the pad on her bare legs, "Ari, it's Liz do you want to hang out tonight?" Ariana bit her lip, she was so busy with the new album and all. "I don't know Liz…I'm pretty busy…" Liz groaned on the other side of the phone, Ari giggled. "Come on, you've been grinding out that new album for almost two years, you never sleep and you never take a weekend to yourself. You've been living in black and white for pete's sake, so tonight I'm taking you with me if you like it or not!" Ariana was silent, inspiration had just slapped her in the face. The girl quickly picked up the pad of paper on her lap and scribbled down every word of her friend's rant, "Ari…Ari are you there?" Liz asked sounding confused and worried, Ariana picked up the phone again. "Oh my god sorry Liz…have I ever told you that you are a genius?" The line was silent before Liz came back on, "Nope." Ariana wanted to kiss the phone, "Well you are and yes you will need to come drag me out of my house if I'm going anywhere tonight." There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line, "You watch you back Grande." Liz warned before hanging up, Ari shoved her phone in her pocket again. "Every day I'm grinding, don't even get a weekend. I've been living my life in black and white no sleeping. So tonight were gunna flip it…" Ariana looked around spying another bus add. This one had yellow taxis on it with the skyline of New York behind it, TAKE A NEW YORK MINUTE TO THINK WHERE MY CAREER WILL START, NYC TECHNACAL COLLEGE. "So tonight we're gunna flip it, like in a New York minute. We're going to hail a cab and don't look back once we get in it." Ariana couldn't help but smile, Liz was a genius.

The girl walked the streets reciting the new lyrics in her head over and over, she was doing well. As night began to fall Ariana stepped into the shower letting the warm water cascade down her back, she was so glad she had the weekend off for pretend sick leave. Yeah, Ariana was just that evil. "Lemme hear you say ohhhhh, can't keep it bottled up, lemme hear you say ohhhh can't keep it bottled up." Ariana's eyes shot open, it was perfect filler for in-between verses and the chorus. She smiled and finished up slipping into her fluffy white bathrobe and slippers. She sat at her desk later that evening looking at the pad of paper in front of her she didn't even notice Liz and her brother Frankie slip into the room. In one quick movement the pair grabbed Ariana's arms scaring her half to death. "Ahh, oh my god!" Ari squealed as she was dragged from her desk by Frankie's strong arms. "You are going out tonight whether you like it or not." Liz announced raiding Ariana's closet while Frankie kept a strong grip on her stubborn sister's arms. "Is this necessary?" Ari whined fighting against her brother who poked her side making her laugh and squirm. "Don't do that, you know I'm ticklish!" Ari exclaimed curling into a ball on the bed her arms still held in her brother's hands. "I know, that's exactly why…I know your sweet spots." Frankie said devilishly moving his fingers to the back of his sister's neck, the girl's eyes widened. "No, no…Frankie!" Ariana was attacked by her brother who poked in all weak spots that including the back of her neck, the bottom of her feet and her sides. Ariana was shedding tears her stomach becoming twisted with cramps as she laughed and tried to get away. Eventually she ended up on her stomach laying across Frankie's legs while he rubbed the huge knots and kinks out of her back. Ari watched as Liz rifled through her closet the look on her face being one of distraught. "Ari you seriously need some new threads these are all from like three years ago." Ari scowled cutely, "Liz, I'm not going to get any bigger than I am now." Frankie chuckled hitting a sensitive spot near his sister's spine. She hissed in discomfort as the knot was slowly untangled by his fingers, "Geeze sis, what have you been doing?" Frankie asked, Ariana scoffed. "Everything dear brother, from shooting Victorious to getting this album done…it's all landed on me at once, I'm going to have white hair by the time I'm 30." Ariana exclaimed sticking her tongue out and biting it with her teeth. Frankie sighed working at another hard kink, Liz's head popped out of the closet. "I found something just perfect for you Ari, who knew huh?" Liz held out a pretty white sundress the skirt made of delicate lace, around the middle was tied a lace ribbon. "Oh my god…that's so gorgeous!" Ariana exclaimed looking at the beautiful dress, Liz raised her eyebrows. "I wonder what Jai would think if he saw you in that?" Ariana smiled twirling a piece of brown hair around one finger, "Who knows what that boy would think, even I haven't figured him out yet." Liz laughed laying the dress out on the bed and pulling a pair of white strap sandals from her friend's shoe rack. "Alright enough chatter, go get dressed and I will do your hair and makeup for you." Liz ordered pointing at the bathroom, Ariana sighed taking the cloths and disappearing. She emerged a few moments later sporting the new outfit, the dress fell to Ariana's knees. "Wow…you look amazing sis." Frankie complemented never truly being the go to guy for fashion advice. "Aw thanks bro, totally made my night." Ariana said ruffling her older brother's hair with a hand, he smiled laying back on Ariana's bed. "Sit and stay Ariana, this is totally going to rock." Liz said picking up the makeup brush and starting her work.

A few minutes later the girls walked out the door to Liz's car, a new black convertible with tan interior. "so Ari, where do you want to head tonight?" Liz asked jumping into the driver's seat, Ariana shrugged. "Don't know?" Liz smiled blowing her brown hair out of her eyes, "Someplace jumping then…where the party is happening let's go show off your pretty huh?" Liz pulled out of the Grande's drive while Ariana pulled out her lyrics. "Make it pop like pink champagne in the purple rain, we're gunna paint, paint, paint the city. We're gunna show off all our pretty, pretty in pink champagne let em know our names screaming so loud they'll hear us in LA." Ariana felt the wind flow through her brown hair that she would eventually have to dye back to velvet red once they started shooting new episodes. "I swear I can hear LA from here it's so quiet." Liz commented trying to get Ariana to come back down to earth, the girl snapped to attention. "Huh, Liz I'm sorry did you say something?" Liz shook her head, "No, Ari before you zone out again what was with that phone call earlier?" Ariana smiled, it was such an interesting conversation. "Well you called Liz and I was in my song writing mode so you gave me the beginning verse of my song." Liz raised an eyebrow, "Huh…you mean my ranting about how you never go out anymore?" Ariana nodded, "Yeah, it's all in my song now…thank you." Liz smirked, "so that's why you called me a genius today." Ariana giggled looking at the approaching LA skyline, it was so pretty at night.

"Liz pull over here." Ariana ordered seeing a pretty interesting sight. It was obviously a club of some kind and a group of somber looking teens were standing around outside. Ariana jumped out of the car immediately heading towards the group, "Hey…what are you standing around out here for, isn't the party in there?" Ariana asked a tall boy who was kicking an old tin can around with his foot, he frowned. "Why…are we doing something illegal?" He asked his voice turning scared and worried, Ariana smirked. "No, it's just that the club is there and you are out here." Ari said looking at the entrance, a big security guard stood there with a clipboard. "Yeah, it's called a guest list we losers apparently can't get in." The entire group of teens mumbled in agreement shaking their heads. Ariana was once again slapped in the face with inspiration, "Don't need no guest list everybody's invited, even if we can't get in we'll dance outside it." The boy looked up only to find Ariana scribbling the lyrics in her notebook, "what do you mean?" He asked, Ariana smiled. "You got a car with big stereos and lots of friend's right?" Ari asked the boy, he nodded confused. "Well what are you waiting for, pump up the tunes boy!" The boy finally got the point and ran to his car popping open the trunk. Liz came up from behind Ariana looking confused. "The club is over there Ari, why are we in the parking lot?" Ariana smiled, she loved inspiration. The tunes finally started to flow and pump making the ground vibrate. The teens who had been standing or sitting around got up joining the first boy in the parking lot, Ariana made her way to the middle throwing some sweet moves. The boy joined her and soon they had an entire rave going on in the parking lot, more and more teens who had been rejected joined the party. Some brought slabs of cardboard to break dance on others brought out warm packs of beer and huge party sized bags of potato chips. Ariana made her way away from the crowd later that night the notepad clutched in her hands. "gunna make this bubble, carbonate some trouble. If your life gets flat ya gotta take it back to another level." Ariana smiled she had gotten a pretty sweet song just with the right inspiration, it was nice to have that feeling of happiness in her stomach again. Liz eventually came and found her fallen asleep on a bench by the club, the girl smiled picking up her small friend and carrying her to the car. She drove her home and handed her off to Frankie who had been waiting for the pair to return home. "So how was your night?" Frankie asked Ariana the next morning when she stumbled down the stairs for breakfast, the girl smiled. "Awesome Frankie, the best night I've had in a long time."

The End


End file.
